Illuminated Heavens
by Wra1thRid3r
Summary: The people of Gongmen celebrate the victory over Shen. However, Master Tigress is left bed ridden and alone. Can a certain panda lift her spirits? Slight 4th of July themed One-Shot. Some Ti X Po for you fans there. T for suggestive themes.


A/N: Meh just felt like writing a slightly Fourth of July themed One-Shot tonight, I hope you all enjoy. Don't get used to it! hahaha I don't plan on doing many of these as my main focus is with Unbound, but let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing KFP wise, except my own OC's.

* * *

_**Illuminated Heavens**_

The female tiger scowled, her brilliant eyes burned with contempt as she stared at the ceiling above her. She had never been so vehement about anything in her life, but this was quickly becoming her least favorite moment in all existence as she absentmindedly scratched the stained bandages that clung tightly to her chest.

It had only been two days since she, the Furious Five, Masters Shifu, Ox, Croc, and the Dragon Warrior had defeated Shen and his fleet in Gongmen Harbor. In fact, the city had rejoiced at their triumph and was about to hold a celebration in the masters' honor as well as Thundering Rhino's departure for the heavens. It was to be a most glorious event, and the master of tiger style had been confined to a hospital bed.

Immediately after the battle had been won in the harbor Tigress had collapsed on the deck of the ship fragment on which they were standing. Apparently when blocking the blast from Shen's flag ship she had sustained several internal injuries including two broken ribs, a half dozen broken hand bones, and both her forearms bones were fractured all across their surface. She was in rough condition, though she felt nothing from the injuries she sustained. The only pain she felt was from her damage pride.

Grand Master Shifu had given the hospital staff strict orders that they were not to allow Master Tigress to leave her resting chamber until she had recovered from most of her wounds. She was sure Po and the rest of the Five were helping the city prepare for the celebration. Meanwhile she was left to uselessly lay about when she should be helping them all rebuild the city and prepare for the celebration. She growled and clenched her paws, fuming with disdain for her predicament.

Her sharp ears twitched as she heard someone approach her room. The curtains surrounding her bed roll made skewed her vision and she growled angrily at the visitor, her eyes burning holes in the fabric. "I require no medical attention at this time. Leave, now!"

She heard an amused chuckle echo off the wooden walls of her room. Her stern gaze dissolved as she recognized whose voice it was, and her guard lowered instantaneously. She saw a large rotund shadow sit down next to the drapes around her. The figure next to her spoke, humor tinging his voice. "I'm glad to see you're still as hardcore as ever."

Tigress smiled softly to herself. "My apologies, Dragon Warrior. I thought another attendant had arrived to try and coddle me."

Po chuckled again, "Well we couldn't have that, could we."

Tigress laughed softly, and then turned an inquisitive gaze toward the panda's shadow. "Po, why are you here? I thought you would be out cooking for the celebration." Since Po's specialty was cuisine she had believed for certain he would be assisting the chefs with their preparations.

Po scratched his head nervously while retrieved a paper wrapped bundle from behind his back. "I thought, maybe you wanted to have your usual clothes. You know, for when you are better and stuff."

Tigress nodded appreciatively, "That was very thoughtful of you, Po. Thank you."

Po smiled amiably, "Don't mention it!" He reached for the curtain to draw it back and give her the package. "After all, you'll be back up to full strength in no time at-" He froze when he saw her. Tigress was seated upright with a white pillow behind her lower back for support and plain white sheets covered her lower body and white bed roll. Tigress herself was clothed in a long white patient dress which hung loosely over her bandaged frame. The sleeves had wide opening and hung down to her elbows revealing her tightly wrapped forearms and paws. The opening of the dress was opened in a broad v-shape exposing the medical dressings woven around her chest. She did not look in pain, but the panda frowned at the spots of dried blood which were speckled across the pure white bandages.

Tigress gazed curiously at the stunned bear. "What's the matter, Po?"

Po shook his head, freeing himself from his daze. His shook his hand in front of him defensively, "Nothing- It's nothing." He brought the bundle in front of him and laid it beside Tigress. "They sure do like white around here, don't they?"

Tigress gave a little shrug, "White is often used to symbolize peace. It supposedly helps with the healing process." She looked down and frowned slightly at her current attire, lifting up an arm and observing the elegant material. "Though I am not sure if this style is to my liking. It offers little mobility in case of an emergency."

The panda's eyes lingered on the elegantly dressed feline. "I think it looks great on you." Tigress's eyes shifted towards Po and she looked at him curiously. Po realized that he had been staring rudely and averted his eyes. His body sat hunched over and his ears drooped shamefully onto his head. "I mean-ah- you know, it's cool to see you in something at little different... from the yewsh*." His thumbs wrestled each other nervously.

Tigress smiled warmly and placed her paw on Po's knee. "Thank you, Po."

The shy panda looked up at the feline's friendly countenance and smiled back. Then a pop of firecrackers and the hiss of sparklers caught both masters' attention. Tigress turned and looked towards the large window in the wall by her bed side. The sun had just begun to set and eyes reflected the warm rays that reached through and brushed against her already fiery fur. Po stared at the female tiger, her eyes glowed with a slight longing. He frowned to himself in understanding. She wanted to be out there.

Then suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. His grinned widely and placed a paw on Tigress's sheets, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at Po questioningly as his jade eyes brightened with excitement. "Tigress, you don't wanna miss the celebration, right?" She nodded slowly, her face a mix of calm and slight surprise. She didn't know where he was going with this. His grinned broadened and he stood clenching a fist determinedly. "Alright! Then Ping Po is gonna help you see it!"

Tigress smirked and shook her head at the panda's elated response. "Po, Master Shifu gave them strict orders. I am not to leave on any circumstances."

Po gave Tigress a pleading stare and gesticulated towards her with his arms out stretched. "Come on, Tigress. I know Shifu wants you to get better- we all do. But it wouldn't be the same celebrating without you."

Tigress smiled to herself fondly at the comment before chuckling smoothly. "Panda, they wouldn't let us leave. I'm pretty sure they would fight you in order to keep me here."

Po smirked cleverly, "Then they don't have to know you're gone."

Tigress's eyebrow raised in question. "One is inclined to ask 'How?', panda."

Po waved a dismissive paw at the feline, "Just leave it to me. Trust me, we're gonna get you out of here."

Tigress sighed, "Very well, Po. I'll leave it to you." She turned to the bundle on the floor and smirked looking at the panda. "Is there time in your brilliant plan for me to change, though?"

Po paused, he had been peaking from behind the drapes as if watching for intruders. He looked quickly to Tigress and nodded, "Oh yeah! Go ahead."

Tigress shook her head smiling. She grabbed the package and began untying the bindings around it. Once the paper was removed she looked down at the new vestments. They were very similar to her usual attire, but the vest was a dark blue with gold floral designs instead of the normal red hue. She eyed the panda curiously. "Po, where is my old vest?"

Po looked at her, befuddled by the inquiry. "Uh... your old vest was pretty beaten up after the fight. It's getting mended right now. In the mean time I thought you would like something similar."

She smiled appreciatively and lifted the blue vest into the air. "It's not quite my style, but it will suffice for now." She set it down in her lap and started slipping off the white shirt from her shoulders exposing their striped fur.

Po looked back to check up on her and nearly tore the curtains from the rings above them. Startled, he turned his back to the feline after baring witness to her exposed upper back and shoulders. His face burned brightly under his fur. Tigress smiled amusingly at the baffled bear, aware how liberal her actions must seem to him. She was rather indifferent about changing in front of someone else, but she was flattered by Po's sense of chivalry.

Once she had removed the dress she laid back and pulled on her black silk training pants. The familiar fabric making her sigh contently at their give and innate mobility. Then she picked up the vest and brought and stuck her arms in both holes. However, as she proceeded to close the vest and button it she felt a small stab of pain ripple in her torso causing her to freeze. She frowned and cursed her body internally and then looked to the panda beside her.

She cleared her throat causing the panda's ears to lift and turn to the sound. "Po, could I have some help."

Po turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw her sitting there with her vest wide open exposing her bandaged chest and lean snow white stomach. He stared nervously, "What's up, Tigress."

She calmly looked down to her vest, "I could use some help with these vest fastens, if you don't mind."

Po slowly turned and crawled towards the relaxed feline. "Uh... sure. I can do that."

Tigress nodded and sat up straight as a board. Po sat in front of her just off center of the bed roll and stared helplessly at the vest. He gulped apprehensively as he forward and began to button the vest as delicately as possible. He couldn't help but stare as the tiger's stomach and chest expanded outward with each calm breath she took. Worriedly he glanced up to the feline's face and saw she had not taken notice and was staring straight ahead at the wall. He sighed with relief as he fastened the final button to the vest and leaned back. He had broken out into a nervous sweat and his heart was racing. He would prefer not to have to do that ever again.

Tigress then placed a paw to the blue fabric smoothing it out. She looked up and bowed her head. "Your assistance is appreciated, Dragon Warrior." For a moment Po thought the voice sounded slightly charming, but he forced the idea out of his head with haste.

Once Tigress was satisfied that she was presentable she looked to Po. "Well? What now, Master Po?"

Po broke from whatever trance he had put himself in, "Oh yeah! The whole 'busting you out' deal." Tigress nodded and Po stood up. He knelt down in front of her with his back facing her direction. "First, I need you to grab on."

Reluctantly, Tigress eyed the panda's broad back and slowly pulled herself up with her arms, lightly clinging around his thick neck. She brought her mouth to his ear slightly, "And now?"

Po stood up, his large paws gripped under her legs supporting more of her weight. He bounced a little, getting a better grip and allowing Tigress's weight to be more centered on his body.

He turned his head and looked up into the curious ember eyes that gazed back at him. He grinned and approached the large open window. He looked out into the city, the sun had just finished setting on the horizon and pink and purple flames of light licked the cool darkness of the sky above. High above him, he could see a few stars begin to shine as the last remnants of light faded with the approaching night.

Across the landing of the medical building Po saw a tower of scaffolds that lined the side of the building next to them. They appeared to reach all the way to the top of the building which stood nearly as tall as the hospital. He glanced back at Tigress with calm eyes. However, a certain glint behind them told the feline something was about to go down.

Tigress eyed him suspiciously and looked ahead to the scaffolds. Her pupils dilated as she in startled realization. "Po...?" The panda had been slowly backing up to the center of the room. He had just stopped when she called his name. She felt the muscles in his body flex and tighten as if preparing for something... less than safe. "Panda... do not even think about it." Po's face was a mix of confidence and utter mischievousness.

The quite night air was shattered when the outcry of a furious and startled tiger echoed over the rooftops. Po had sprinted out from the window of the hospital and leaped from the landing to the scaffolds on the building next door. He then proceed to use a series of acrobatic flips and leaps to scale the massive skeletal structure of bamboo. The spring bounce heard from each shoot of bamboo was complimented by a very loud cry. "PAAANDAAAAA!" Tigress yelled at the top of her lungs as the bear flipped and bounced ever higher into the night sky. Po was smiling intrepidly as he ascended the structure, he almost couldn't believe he was doing this himself.

Finally, he reached the last level of the scaffolding twenty-five stories above the streets below. He landed on the sloped tiled roof sliding forwards after landing his last jump. The panda looked boldly at the roof of the medical building, it was still two stories higher. He turned and gave a childish apologetic smile to Tigress. She shook her head when she understood his intent. "Po... no!" He crouched, readying himself for the final leg. "Panda, I swear. If you move I will murder yo-AHHH!" Po sprinted with recklessly towards the ledge of the building.

He knew he had one shot at this. He hopped into the air and landed on a flexible board made of bamboo which lay over the scaffold rig. Immediately the staves of the plant gave way under his weight and force. When the bamboo had reached its bending limit it rocketed the two masters into the air, sending them soaring above the bustling streets below.

Po and Tigress's eyes widened when they realized they were barely over the edge of the roof. When he landed, Po struggled to maintain his balance as he wavered dangerously over the edge of the twenty-seven story high drop. His whole body wobbled back and forth like a loose tree branch and he was about to break in the wrong direction.

Acting quickly, Tigress leaned forward and jerked forcefully on Po's shoulders and torso causing him to twist forward towards the roof. With luck, the two masters fell to the roof's surface, both landing on their backs as Tigress removed herself from Po's falling body. They hit the tiled roof relatively painfully and their breathing was labored and heavy. However, both of them were alive and they thanked the gods for that.

Tigress turned her head to the panda, her startled breathing lifting her chest up and down in steady rhythms. "Panda... if I wasn't injured right now... I would end your existence." A gasped laugh escaped Po's mouth as he continued to catch his breath. Tigress looked dangerously at the bear. "Never again... Get it?"

Po laughed again and nodded compliantly before sitting up. His breathing had begun to return to normal, though sweat poured down his tired body. He gave one last heavy exhale of air before regaining his composure. He turned and smiled triumphantly at the exasperated feline. "I'm sorry for that Tigress, but I knew you would have said no if I told you what I was planning."

Tigress placed her paws across her chest to calm her self but an agitated growl escaped her throat. "Next time we spar, I'm putting you in the infirmary Ping Po."

Po busted a gut and pointed out to the skyline. "Tigress I would take as many beatings as possible for a chance to get this seating again."

Tigress gave Po an odd look before sitting up and taking in their surroundings. Her eyes widened in amazement. The last rays of light had disappeared from view and the sky was overflowing with stars that night. She stared in awe as the heavenly bodies twinkled above her. She looked to the panda beside her as he crawled closer to her. With a small grunt he seated himself beside her and took in the show, as well.

He nodded, "Yeah... definitely worth a couple uh bad spars." Tigress was speechless, she hadn't seen such a beautiful night sky in a long time. Usually the valley was too layered in thick mist to enjoy a clear night sky. This display was perfect in every way.

Tigress turned her gaze to her companion as he sat leaning back on his arms for support. She smiled warmly, "Po... this is amazing. Thank you." Po returned a smile, but his seemed slightly more disheartened. Tigress noticed and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Po what's wrong?"

He looked down to the roof tiles, his eyes searching for the right words. "I thought I lost you Tigress. Back in the harbor when you were hit by that blast, I thought you were dead." Tigress's eyes lowered as she took in his words. Po raised his head and looked at her with concerned eyes. "You almost died Tigress! Why did you risk yourself like that?"

Tigress removed her paw from his shoulder and sat staring up at the sky. She lidded her eyes and smiled to herself, "I didn't want to lose you either, Po." Po continued to look at her with a serious glint in his eyes. She turned her brilliant yellow orbs on him and his stern gaze melted away. "You are one of the only people I know whom I can truly call a friend. If I lost you, it would have killed me inside." Her eyes lost some strength and she closed her eyes with slight guilt.

Po leaned toward her and gently gripped her shoulders causing her to look up at him. He gazed protectively at her, his jade eyes glowing in the moon light. "Promise me, Tigress. Promise you'll never risk yourself for me again."

She stared regretfully into his eyes. "I can't do that, Po. I won't bring myself to."

He sighed and looked back to the roof beneath him. Then another idea came to mind and a caring smile reached his face. "Alright. Then how about this? Promise that no matter what, we do our best to protect one another."

Tigress's eyes lit up. She gazed into the panda's cool green eyes searchingly. After a moment she laughed softly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She looked back into his determined orbs and smiled. "Promise."

Then a sudden explosive noise and lash of light caught the two master's completely off guard. They turned and looked out to the roof tops where the noise originated from. After a brief pause, a brilliant streak of noise and red light shot up into the sky, exploding in a brilliant array of colors before dissipating in the darkness. Soon many more followed, with increased frequency. The celebration had begun.

The two roof-top masters watched in wonder at the sight. They really did have the best seats in the house. As the brilliant fireworks continued to light up the night sky Tigress moved closer to the panda beside her. Carefully, she rested her head on his shoulder, nestling her cheek comfortably into the soft fur. Po looked at the feline, slightly startled, but then relaxed and allowed her to fully lean on him as the spectacle continued.

There they sat, content and completely at peace. Far from the prying eyes and scrupulous stares of others, the two masters reveled in each other's company. They hadn't realized it yet, but that night their bond had become even closer than it had ever been. And that night was theirs: For at least a few hours those illuminated heavens above them belonged only to them.

* * *

A/N: And done! Just a little sweet one-shot for ya'll folks. Also, for any reader who isn't from the U.S.A., this shot is also for you. You don't have to live in America to understand the beauty and concept of freedom, friendship, and love. This is to all you folks who believe in the power of those ideas. Keep em' alive!

You know the drill! Don't be afraid to review, PM, or favorite this if you want. I love talking to you all and knowing how you feel about my work. Rock on peeps!

~WR

*yewsh- my attempt at copying Jack Black's way of abbreviating "usual"


End file.
